


Domestic Affairs

by Naegg



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naegg/pseuds/Naegg
Summary: It's the night before the new Prime Minister of Japan is chosen, and candidate Kiyotaka Ishimaru cannot get any sleep. His entire life's work is on the line, and the reality of the situation finally hits him in the middle of the night. Kiyotaka tries to relax himself by fixing up a snack in the kitchen, but his husband, Mondo Oowada has other ideas for the night. The two attempt to dance, and Kiyotaka is reminded that even if he loses the election, he will always have at least one handsome supporter by his side.





	Domestic Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy!

Everything seemed to be calm in the Ishimaru-Oowada household. The lights were turned off, the curtains were drawn, and Mondo Oowada was snoring loudly, as per usual. It was the makings of a perfect, peaceful night, but one thing was amiss in the tranquil house.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru could not get a wink of sleep, no matter how hard he tried. His anxiety was getting to him on this calm night, and he was trying to face it alone. He had pretended to sleep until he was sure that Mondo was unconscious. Once he heard the soft rumble in his boyfriend’s chest, he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He stared and stared for hours, hands nervously twitching at his side. He sat straight up in bed, and Mondo moved his torso onto the black haired boy’s lap in his sleep. This would be adorable under normal circumstances, but this was certainly not a normal night. The election for the Prime Minister of Japan was the next morning, and Kiyotaka was one of the candidates vying for the position. This was the single most important moment of his life. Everything that he had ever worked for in his entire life rested in the results of this election. If he lost, he was absolutely certain that he wouldn’t be able to repair the legacy of the Ishimaru family. That pressure was enough to make anyone crack, especially the most emotionally charged Ishimaru of them all.

 _Tomorrow is the most important day of my life, and I can’t even get a good night’s sleep!_ He thought bitterly.

Kiyotaka sat in bed with Mondo for another ten minutes, growing tenser with each passing second. It was now three in the morning. The sun would rise in a couple of hours and then he’d have to spend all day being anxious about the election. He already anticipated a day of pacing, fast breathing, and hundreds of reassuring kisses from a certain former biker. It was not a day that Kiyotaka was looking forward to (with the exception of those magnificent kisses), but it was an absolutely necessary one.

 _Perhaps if I go to the kitchen and have a light snack I’ll feel more relaxed! Surely then I can get some rest._ The former moral compass thought.

Kiyotaka slowly got up out of bed, making sure not to wake the sleeping man on top of him. Even if he couldn’t get any sleep, Mondo still deserved some rest. He would definitely need Mondo to be there for him tomorrow. His husband had been with him for every election season he’d ever had, even in high school. Each time, Mondo would hold his hand and rub circles into his palm to help call him down. This small comforting action was usually enough to bring him to his senses, and the touch of his lover would be much needed tomorrow. Kiyotaka was so grateful for Mondo.

When he finally got out of bed, he planted a gentle kiss on Mondo’s head and whispered, “Thank you for everything that you do for me honey.” He knew that Mondo wouldn’t hear him, but he wanted to express the sentiment anyways. Once the biker was down, he could only wake up if his body decided that it was time to function again. He often woke up in random spurts in the middle of the night. After all these years, Mondo’s sleep schedule was the biggest mystery of their relationship. Kiyotaka let out a soft sigh, left the bedroom, and quietly crept down the stairs.

While Kiyotaka was downstairs making himself a piece of toast and pouring out a glass of milk, Mondo slowly woke up. He often woke up at random times during the night. His internal clock was a nightmare, likely due to his years of having a varied sleep schedule because of his Diamonds. Upon waking up, the first thing that Mondo noticed was that Kiyotaka was missing, which was enough to push him into fight mode. Mondo was already quick with his emotions, and the fact that his favorite person in the world wasn’t cuddled into him like he had been every night for years set him off instantly. Kiyotaka never woke up in the middle of the night. In a panic, Mondo got out of bed and ran downstairs as fast as he could.

His heart was racing as he yelled out, “Kiyotaka! Where are ya!?”

Kiyotaka casually walked out from the kitchen, a slice of toast in hand. “I’m right here Mon-“ He was quickly interrupted by a quick and sloppy kiss from Mondo. Mondo tightly embraced his love, holding him closely by the waist.

“’M sorry Kiyo! You’re just never out of bed this late and I was worried that ya got hurt. I was so ready to punch the shit out of whoever hurt ya.” Mondo growled. He was incredibly clingy to Kiyotaka, which was ironic because in high school their classmates had always guessed that Kiyotaka would be the clingy one due to the fact that he wore his heart on his sleeve. However, Mondo was the one who always clung onto his Kiyo instead. Ever since Mondo’s brother Daiya died, he had developed attachment issues that would never truly go away. Kiyotaka had learned to grow used to Mondo’s need to protect him, and he honestly found Mondo’s fondness very attractive.

“Mondo, it’s perfectly alright. I know how you get, and I’m sorry for worrying you. It will not happen again!”  Kiyotaka’s heart fluttered as Mondo held onto him, his head resting comfortably on the larger man’s chest. Despite feeling a little bit more mentally relaxed, his back was still incredibly tight and tense. He knew that Mondo could feel the knot in his back, and he knew that Mondo would ask about it right away, so he decided to come clean instead of beating around the bush. He looked away from Mondo as he explained, “I just came downstairs because I’m worried about the election, and I needed to get out of bed for a little while. It seems as if that didn’t work, because I’m still just as afraid as I was before.”

Mondo pulled Kiyotaka in even closer. “Kiyo, there’s nothin’ to worry about! Ya haven’t lost a single election since I’ve known ya. Why would this be any different?” Mondo already knew the answer, but he knew that Kiyotaka would want to talk about it anyways. Whenever he became stressed out, Kiyotaka let his emotions overwhelm him, and he would gush to Mondo and cry until he felt better. At first, Mondo’s heart would sink any time he heard his love cry, but he quickly learned that crying was how he processed his emotions, and it wasn’t a big deal. Kiyo was so strong for expressing his emotions, which the former biker always struggled with. Since Mondo knew that the Toranosuke Ishimaru story was coming, he had already prepared himself emotionally to hear Kiyotaka cry.

But the tears never came.

“Mondo, you already know why.” Kiyotaka sighed, refusing to look at Mondo.

_Shit._

Mondo knew that the former moral compass was especially terrified and/or upset if he didn’t show any emotion. Kiyotaka had only gotten like this a few times in their relationship, and it was very difficult for him to cheer his husband up whenever this happened. But he sure would try to help his Prime Minister feel better.

“I know what’s goin’ on honey. It’ll be ok.” The former biker hesitantly let go of Kiyotaka and offered his hand to the future Prime Minister.

“If ya can’t fall asleep, how about we do somethin’ fun for now?” Mondo suggested. The other nodded and silently took his hand, and Mondo could instantly feel how tense his husband was. At this point, Mondo knew that he had to show Kiyotaka his vulnerable and gentle side in order to even have a chance of pulling him out of his own emotions.

Mondo led Kiyotaka back into the kitchen and grabbed the radio from the counter. Even though it was old-fashioned, the two still used a radio. Mondo liked to use it when he worked on his intricate wood carvings, and Kiyotaka liked to use it when he cooked. Kiyotaka had used it last, which Mondo was grateful for. His plan would work with some music. Mondo twisted the knobs of the radio with one hand, and rubbed circles into Kiyotaka’s palm with his other hand. For a minute, he fiddled with the radio, grunting a couple of curses underneath his breath until he found what he was looking for.

“The jazz station? Really Mondo?” Kiyotaka raised an eyebrow. Not once in their fifteen year long relationship had Mondo listened to _jazz_.

“Jus’ trust me, ok?” Mondo blushed, voice raising slightly. He always raised his voice when he was nervous, even now. He turned around to face Kiyotaka, and wrapped his arms tenderly around the other’s slender waist. “Dance with me.” Mondo purred into Kiyotaka’s ear.

Kiyotaka turned beet red, partially out of attraction and partially out of secondhand embarrassment for Mondo because he knew that his husband could not dance for the life of him. Their wedding was proof enough of that. “Don’t trip and knock both of us down this time.” Kiyotaka teased, recalling the memory fondly despite the intense wave of embarrassment that he had felt on their wedding night.

Mondo laughed, a true growl emanating for his chest. “No promises.” He grabbed Kiyotaka and led him around the kitchen. The two danced to the tinny sounding music coming from the radio, and slowly, the tension in the small of Kiyotaka’s back started to disappear. Mondo was especially talented at calming Kiyotaka down, and watching his husband try his absolute hardest not to trip was enough to get the black haired boy to loosen up and laugh. Mondo looked down at him, incredibly embarrassed, yet still smiling. He’d make a fool of himself any day if he could see that beautiful smile from the smaller man. If Kiyotaka was laughing, that was enough. He didn’t care if he was making a fool of himself. His Kiyo had seen him do much worse over the years.

Kiyotaka started to smile, and he put his head on Mondo’s chest, feeling comforted by the former biker’s fast beating heart. The two smiled at each other as they danced across the room, with Mondo whispering small affirmations in his ear as they lost themselves in the music and each other. “It’ll all be ok. I believe in ya.” He murmured in a surprisingly gentle tone.

Kiyotaka hummed. “Thank you so much Mondo.” As one of the slow swing tunes gently landed on its final chord, he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend for probably the ten thousandth time in their marriage, and as he did, they both fell to the ground. Kiyotaka had accidentally stepped on Mondo’s right foot, causing him to lose balance, and the two fell fast and hard.

All that Mondo could do was laugh. “At least it wasn’t my fault this time!”

Kiyotaka rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t hide his smile and joy when he stared into Mondo’s piercing yet gentle lavender eyes. Behind those eyes was a tenderness that was reserved for only Kiyotaka, which made him relax into his husband’s arms even more. He squeezed Mondo’s hand and declared, “At least if it’s my fault this time, that means that I get to carry you out of here!” After they fell at their wedding, Mondo had picked up Kiyotaka bridal style and carried him out of the reception hall so they could get cleaned up. Before they returned, they spent several minutes in each other’s arms, and it was certainly one of the happiest moments of their lives.

“Sounds good to me darlin’.” Mondo sighed, his own exhaustion finally getting to him.

Kiyotaka whispered, “Let’s get you to bed handsome.” He picked up his husband and carried him up the steps, feeling incredibly grateful that Mondo had happened to wake up tonight. Kiyotaka set Mondo gently on the bed, crawling under the covers after he was sure that his lover was settled. The two then preceded to assume the usual position, with Kiyotaka as the little spoon and Mondo as the big spoon. Mondo gently kissed the back of his husband’s neck as his eyelids grew heavier. As the barrage of love finally stopped and Mondo drifted off into sleep, Kiyotaka leaned into him and whispered “Thank you. I love you so much!” Mondo nodded, said a quick “I love ya too”, and passed out.

Even though Kiyotaka probably wouldn’t get any sleep, he felt more at peace. Finally, everything seemed to be calm in the Ishimaru-Oowada household. The lights were turned off, the curtains were drawn, and Mondo Oowada was snoring loudly, as per usual. The election was still terrifying, but as long as he had the beautiful carpenter next to him, the results couldn’t tear him apart too much.


End file.
